Perspective
by Shadow.Alchemist13
Summary: He'd remember all their firsts, even if she wouldn't. A story from an "outsiders" point of view. RinxLen, onesided MikuoxRin


**I've been thinking about how characters in certain types of literatures (Fanfictions, Shojo Mangas, etc) are so overly antagonized. There's always that one girl who tries her hardest to break the two main characters together (and naturally she's a spoilt brat who gets whatever she wants), or that one male who loves the protagonist who happens to love someone else (and therefore does things to mess up their relationship)... So I decided to try and write this. A story from the perspective of someone who didn't know all the details, but "fell in love" anyways.**

**And, for those who don't want to read that long paragraph above, this is basically a RinxLen fanfiction, with an unrequited love on Mikuo's part, through his perspective.**

**Also, I know that Vocaloids sing, but I don't know much about a choir, so I put them in a symphony orchestra (which I DO know about) instead. I also choose the viola and violin because I play the viola… and violins just kind of fit in .-."**

**Disclaimer: No.**

* * *

I couldn't help but to dislike her the first time I saw her.

We had all worked _so hard_ to get our spot in Crypton Academy's esteemed full symphony orchestra, but she didn't even want to be there. She didn't even try.

And yet she blew us all away.

"Everyone, this is Rin Kagamine," our director, Sakine-Sensei introduced a couple of weeks into school. "I'm sorry, but everyone in the Viola section must move down a seat in order to make space for Kagamine-sama. She needs to be first."

"What?!" The current first chair, Gumi Megpoid, shrieked. "Wait a moment. We all participated in a chair test in order to get our seats, but she doesn't even have to play in order to get her chair? That isn't fair, Sakine-Sensei."

"Well, I'm sorry-" Sakine-Sensei starts, but Rin cut her in.

It was the first time I ever heard her speak.

"I'll be borrowing your stand," she says without any emotion. She uncases her instrument, tightens and rosins her bow, and then adjusts the stand. One quick look at the music and she's off.

Her playing… it was nothing like I had ever heard before.

The dynamics were perfectly exaggerated, her posture was perfect, and I felt like the music was actually telling me a story, rather than someone just playing it.

Everyone moved without hesitation after that.

* * *

Respect was the only good thing she ever got.

No kindness, no friendship, no outstretched hand. Fear of Sakine-Sensei was probably the reason why Rin wasn't outright bullied. Instead, Rin was isolated- which I now realize is somehow worse.

Envy. Hatred. Hostility. Always, always.

However she kept a blank face, never smiling, never frowning. It was only while Rin was playing, did she look at peace.

I never approached her, but my eyes were always drawn to her, like she was some mystical creature I couldn't stare enough at. In the hallways, in the Commons, during practice- always.

I remember I once came across a scene that shocked me- Gumi leading the cello and half of the violin section in a secret heist to grab Rin's Viola and run. I stepped in and lectured them, and then returned her Viola to her.

"Thanks," was all she says before walking off. Her first words to me. I only had to close my eyes to see her beautiful blue ones. Such a strange color… azure? Sapphire? No, must be cerulean.

I fell in love.

* * *

A knock in the middle of practice, and then the door opens. In steps in a boy that resembles Rin- the blonde hair, the clear eyes. And I don't mean to sound weird, but he matched her in the sense that they were both beauty's from a different world.

Sakine-Sensei was lecturing us about how we needed more energy, how we needed to move as we played. I sat in the back of the flute section- by choice- yet she managed to pick me out and tell me that I was too stiff.

He steps in.

Sakine-Sensei raises her arms, telling us to raise our instruments and get ready to play.

Hers stays down.

Rin and the boy stare at each other for what seems like all eternity as the rest of the orchestra slowly lowers their instruments.

She lets out a strangled cry- which I later realized that she said "_Len!_"- before getting up and running into his arms the best she could, bow and instrument still in hand.

Envy burns through me.

He laughs and holds her for a long moment- much too long for them to be just friends, or perhaps siblings.

Everyone else stares as a wide smile spreads across her face.

The first smile. It's beautiful, and more come, but never directed at me.

* * *

Our first conversation is more of me going something like "Ummm, uhhh," while she tries to help me.

Sakine-Sensei on my case again- about how I don't move enough, and am therefore letting the rest of the flute section down. I stammer out some sort of excuse, but it's unacceptable.

"Feel the music," she says, approaching me after practice.

"W-What?"

"You listen to music at home, yes? And sometimes, you bob your head? Well, it's kind of like that, expressing your love of a song through your body," Rin explains.

"U-Uhhh," I had said, not quite believing that my long time crush was finally speaking to me.

"Nevermind," she had replied, sighing in disappointment. I frown, not liking the fact that I had let her down.

It's at that moment that Len pops up and whisks her away. Once again I see one of her beautiful smiles, and once again I wish she could be mine.

And then I smack myself for being such an idiot.

* * *

"Shhh," my younger twin sister, Miku said, grabbing onto my arm and then dragging me to who-knows-where. Through the hallways, then to the practice room hallway. There's a small mob of people gathered near the front of one, but no one is going in.

"What's going on?" I asked, but every 'shhs' me loudly. A couple of seconds later I hear it.

"Len, stop it," Rin said with a laugh.

"What? Rinny I thought you liked this song."

An unknown song.

"You know how it makes me laugh. Every single time… I always remember Rinto's face."

An unknown face.

"That's the point!"

Suddenly an upbeat melody is played by a Violin, and then laughter follows. "S-Stop it, Len!"

"Aw, but you're so cute when you're laughing."

The unmistakable sound of two people kissing.

"Come. Let us play together."

A beautiful duet made by a Viola and a Violin. Raw emotion expressed, pure joy put into every movement….

Everyone exchanges a look, knowing that they are secretly in the pretense of two prodigy's.

"Sing for me," Len said after they finished.

The question was written all over everyone's faces: Sing? She sings? Why sing when you play?

"Mmm, fine. What song?"

"'Kokoro,' so I can play the Violin part."

"Better yet, why don't you sing with me?"

"Eh… okay. Only cause it's you."

A giggle, and then two voices that melt perfectly into one.

I get up and leave.

* * *

"Don't touch me!" Rin screams as whispers fill the hallways. "Nero, stop it now!"

"Rin, our parents approve don't they? It's going to be fine," a blonde boy says. Unlike Len, he has gold eyes full of mischievous intent.

"They approve, but I don't."

An arranged marriage.

"You can't live without your parents, can you? Come home already."

"Leave me alone!"

I can't take it. I step in and grab his arm. "Can't you take a clue? She doesn't like it."

"Who are you?" The boy, Nero, snarls. "You don't know what's going on so don't get butt in."

"I may not be involved, but she clearly doesn't like that, so I'm not going to just stand aside," I say, trying to keep my voice steady. Rin stares at me with wide eyes, I can tell that much, I refuse to break my gaze away from Nero's cold eyes.

"Rin!" Nero's head snaps to the side, and I follow. It's Len. Rin manages to slip out of Nero's grasp and then give collapse into Len's arms. The pair glare at Nero.

"Oh, look. It's Romeo! The Knight in Shining Armor," Nero mocks.

Len says through gritted teeth, "Get away, asshole. I've told you that before, haven't you?"

Ah, so once again Len knows something I don't.

"Fine, fine, I'm leaving," Nero says, and then he walks off. Len leans down to whisper something in Rin's ear, and she lets a loud sigh, but nods her head.

They both turn to me and bow. "We thank you for your help," Len says with a smile, obviously not realizing I'm a threat to his relationship.

Ha. As if.

"No problem," I say smoothly.

"Thanks, Mikuo," Rin says, and I force myself to not blush.

"You know my name?" I ask, surprised.

Our first conversation without me being a complete idiot.

"Aw, our little Rinny here came home every night and studied until she got everyone's names right. And then failed her next Calculus test because of it," Len says with a long laugh.

"Shut up! It doesn't matter." The first I've ever seen her flustered. "I'm going into music, anyways. I don't need math." Going into music? Many of us enjoyed playing our instruments, but no one ever really considered actually majoring in music- we're more practical. But, I guess if anyone could make it, it would be her.

"Of course. We'll go into it together. And then, when the bills come in, we'll just get, ya know, arrested, or whatever, for debt or something."

They're going to live together. Actually, based off this conversation, they're probably already living together. The very thought makes me sick.

"Len, you can't get arrested from debt."

"What?! RINTO LIED!"

"He's liar, of course he lied."

To see her smiling and talking so easily…. Only ever towards him. Only to Len. Only he knows her past and her demons, and thus only he can save her from her darkness.

It's unfair.

The bell rings from saying anything stupid.

* * *

She's sprinting after school, bag in hand, Viola in the other. "Rin!" I say in surprise. We're not friends not, but we do talk sometimes.

"M-Mikuo! I'm sorry, but I must be going."

It's then I notice a ring on her left hand.

No way. They're only eighteen.

"Rin, are you and Len…." I can't say the word. However, she does.

"Eloping?" I nod my head and try to not throw my lunch up. She gives me a small, sad smile, and says, "It's the untold story of Romeo and Cinderella."

What does that mean?

"What about your parents? What about college, and getting a job?" I ask helplessly, as if that will somehow make her change her mind.

"I don't need that. I've said it before- music is my life. That's all I need. Music and Len."

"Isn't it too… early? To get married to someone!"

"Perhaps. But I feel like if I don't do it now, I will always suffocate in my parents grip. And, my arranged wedding with Nero is in a week, so I must leave now, while I still can," Rin explains. She checks her watch, frowns, and then turns to me. "Thank you for treating me kindly when you had no obligation to do so. It was much appreciated." She turns to leave.

Rin can't leave me like that.

"I like you!" I burst out.

She stops moving, but says naught.

"It's been for a long time, and I know we haven't spoken much. I also know that you and Len are very serious about each other, but… I like you."

"..."

"..."

"...Thank you."

She walks out of my life.

* * *

**Done. I hope you liked it, and please leave a review! (or request)**


End file.
